reiko is a doctor
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what will reiko do when her brothers girlfriend karai is in pain? she helps out


**leo rapes karai and she gets pregnant then makes Reiko do an abortion**

one day karai was sitting on a roof when she heard someone jump onto the roof but she saw it was only her brother leo so she just sat looking at the city but then she was spun around and before she could acknowledge it leo was raping her so she said "leo please stop i dont want to have sex with you i'm only 13" then leo said "i dont care let me finish now" then he cummed in her and went back to the lair and 1h later karai went back and when she walked in splinter said "why were you out so late karai? we were worried about you" then karai said "sorry dad it wont happen again" then she went to her room. the next day when karai woke up she felt sick so she threw up in her toilet but just after she flushed it splinter came into the room and said "what was wrong with you yesterday? you were very distracted" and karai said "nothing i was just tired i needed to sleep" then she went about her day and later learned she was pregnant.

3months later karai realised she didnt want the baby as it was leo's rape child so she went to donny and said "is there a way to get rid of an unwanted baby?" and donny said "yeah but why do you need to know?" and karai said "because i'm pregnant but i dont want the baby" then donny said "you can have an abortion but it's not my area thats Reiko's area" so he called Reiko and Reiko said "i can do the abortion for you but does anyone else know?" and karai shook her head so Reiko said "you need to tell dad you'll need a month off of training after the abortion to recover properly" so karai went to splinter and he said "are you alright my child?" as he could see that her face was streaked with tears and karai said "no daddy i need to tell you something" then he said "what is it my child?" and karai said "i'm pregnant daddy but i dont want the baby" then splinter gave her a hug and said "it will be alright what will you do with the child?" and karai said "Reiko said she'll do an abortion for me will you come with me?" and splinter nodded so they went down to the med lab.

when karai was sitting on the bed next to splinter Reiko said "i can do a surgical abortion or i can give you the abortion pill which do you want?" and karai said "i dont want the father finding out i'll take the pill please" so Reiko gave her the pill and said "take that and in a hour you will start to lose the baby" so karai took the pill and then Reiko said "someone needs to stay with you tonight to make sure you dont bleed excessively" then splinter said "i will do that" then he took karai to his room and once she was asleep he put a towel under her and then he went to sleep. when they woke up karai said "thank you daddy is it gone?" and splinter said "why dont you go to Reiko and find out" so karai went to Reiko and Reiko examined her then said "a part of the baby is still in there we need to flush your womb out to prevent infection" then Reiko picked up a machine and karai said "no i dont want it yet i want dad get dad for me" so Reiko got splinter and told him "she needs to have her womb flushed out or she could get an infection that could kill her" then splinter went to karai and said "you need to have this procedure or you could die my child" then karai said "i dont want to die while i'm so young if you stay i'll have it daddy" so splinter sat by karai's side as Reiko flushed the remaining pregnancy tissue from her womb then Reiko said "ok you can go now but rest for 1month before you train again" then karai left and went for a rest in her room.

however 3weeks later karai was resting in her room when leo walked in and said "what you doing?" and karai said "resting before i go train" then leo said "dont lie you havent been training lately and i want to know why if you lie to me i will rape you again" then karai said "i hurt my leg last time i trained i pulled a muscle and it needs time to heal" then leo said "thats a lie" then he raped her and left. 1week later karai found out that she was pregnant again but she didnt want to tell anyone that she had been raped again so she kept it to herself but when she was 3months pregnant she woke up in pain and she had to stay in bed but when she was late for training splinter came to her room and opened the door then said "my child you need to come down for training" but karai just groaned in pain and said "i cant dad it hurts so much" then splinter rushed over and said "what hurts? can i do anything for you?" and karai said "i was raped again by leo 3months ago and i'm pregnant i think somethings wrong with the baby" then splinter laid a hand on her bump and said "karai have you been bleeding today?" and karai said "yes daddy there was a bit when i woke up but i thought it normal for pregnancy" then splinter said "there is no baby anymore you have suffered a miscarriage" then karai said "oh i knew this could happen it's all my fault for training so much" then splinter said "it is not your fault but i must tell the others so they will not worry about you and so Reiko may examine you" then karai said "no please daddy only you know about this i want to keep it that way" then splinter said "ok we will keep it a secret for now" then he left.

2weeks later karai went down but she was in pain though she was masking it so she didnt worry her family but while she was eating with them she felt the pain in her womb return so she said "guys i dont want to worry you but i'm in severe pain" then Reiko said "where is the pain karai?" and she said "in my womb help please i had a miscarriage 2weeks ago" then Reiko examined karai and said "you have a badly infected womb i need to remove it now so you can survive you must have suffered an incomplete miscarriage" then donny picked karai up and took her to the med lab. when she was on the bed she said "i want daddy please hurry it hurts so badly" so Reiko called for splinter and once he got there he said "what is wrong with you my child?" and karai said "i have a bad infection and it happened because of my miscarriage" then Reiko said "i need to do a hysterectomy to prevent her death" then splinter sat by karai and as she screamed in pain he held her hand while Reiko and donny operated to rid karai of the infection.

2h later Reiko said "i've removed as much infected tissue as i can but there is still some attached to her lungs so she needs to rest and fight the infection" then they left her to sleep however when splinter went back 5h later karai was struggling to breathe but she managed to wheeze "get help daddy" so splinter yelled "Reiko donatello get here now karai is in a bad way" then he held her hand comforting her when donny and Reiko got there 2mins later donny examined karai then said "the infection has got in her lungs she may die if we cant help to ease the strain on her lungs karai can i put a breathing tube in you for a bit?" and karai nodded so donny anaestetised karai then put the tube in her throat however by the next day she hadn't improved so donny said "i think she's dying i'll bring her round and let her talk to us for a bit" then he took out the breathing tube and woke karai up. when she woke up she said "did it work?" and donny said "no it didnt i'm sorrry karai you're dying" then karai said "how long have i got? and donny said "if you last the day then maybe tomorrow" so karai sat up talking to her whole family but later that night she felt her time was nearly up so she said "guys i'm not going to live much longer but i want you to know that you've been the best family a girl could wish for and leo i dont blame this on you it was all my fault but when i'm gone you guys need to keep going don't try to join me because you miss me 'coz i'll haunt you for the rest of your lives if you do but i'll always be there in spirit for you" then she laid down and released her last breath so donny said "she's gone but we need to do as she wishes" so they buried her and then splinter said to leo "she was right it was not your fault she developed an infection and no-one can prevent or cause those" then leo said "but i raped her father it was my fault she was pregnant so it was my fault she had a miscarriage" then he went for a run and splinter looked to the sky and said "karai leonardo will need you now more than ever" then he went back home.

**the end**


End file.
